United States of America
The United States of America (commonly called the United States, the U.S., the USA, America, and the States) was a federal constitutional republic on Earth during the 20th Century, consisting of fifty states and a federal district at its height. It was one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. The country was situated mostly in central North America, where its forty-eight contiguous states and Washington, D.C., the capital district, lay between the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, bordered by Canada to the north and Mexico to the south, with the state of Alaska is in the northwest of the North American continen and the state of Hawaii, an archipelago in the mid-Pacific. 'Decline' Following the 2044 Pulse, a terrorist EMP weapon attack that disabled and erased every computer and communications system in America was damaged and all digital information was instantly erased, effectively throwing a third of the country into utter chaos and rendering a third of middle-class Americans in poverty. As a result the Second American Civil War erupted in 2048, the California, Nevada, Oregon, Washington, Idaho, Arizonia, New Mexico, Texas and Utah voted to seceed from the Union and formed the Western States of America. By 2049, following devastating hurricanes to the state of Texas, the area was divided between the United States and the Western United States to administer. By the 2050s, coupled with its ruined economy and the election of the conservative and theological driven Patriot Party, the remainder of the United States soon sparked two major wars with the Western States of America. The First North American War in 2049-2050 erupted Canada protested the large number of illegal American immigrants who are fleeing the southern regions of the United States (escaping rampant droughts and devastating hurricane seasons) and crossing into the lower Canadian provinces. The Nationalist government of the United States refused to intervene about the illegal refugee camps that were forming. By mid-2150 the United States of America invaded the Canadian province of Manitoba resulting in the Western States of America, the European Union and Sino-Federation declaring war on the United States. Rapid air strikes on the east coast of the United States, the ousting of the United States of the NATO treaty and a direct military alliance between the Greater European Union and the Western United States caused the United States to sue for peace and pay heavy reparations to the Canadian government for the damaged done. By 2051, Alaska and Hawaii seceed from the United States and join the Western States of America. Finally in 2052, the Second North American War exploded following the cancellation of federak elections, the elimination of politiical parties save the Patroit Party and after protests in Philadelphia, New York and Chicago that are put down in violent police actions, the Western States-Greater European Union led a direct invasion of the United States, which resulted in country being conquered. Following this the Western States renamed itself the North American Republic to signify its unification of the continent. Category:Earth Geography Category:Geography Category:United Earth Nation-states Category:Planetary Geography